eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 17 - Tyrion II
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister trifft zusammen mit 300 Männern der Bergstämme beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg auf die Truppen seines Vaters Lord Tywin Lennister. Tyrion und Tywin diskutieren über das weitere Vorgehen im Krieg, werden dann aber von den Bergstammführern unterbrochen. Tywin reagiert gelassen auf deren Drohungen. Als die Nachricht eintrifft, dass sich Robb Starks Armee nähert, verspricht Tywin den Bergstämmen reiche Beute, wenn sie für ihn kämpfen. Synopsis Chella vom Bergstamm der Schwarzohren kommt von einem Spähgang zurück zu Tyrion Lennister zurück. Sie hat eine große Streitmacht von etwa 20.000 Soldaten und das Banner von Haus Lennister entdeckt. Tyrion sagt Bronn, dass es sich nur sein Vater Lord Tywin Lennister oder sein Bruder Jaime Lennister handeln kann. Er denkt an seine Truppe von 300 Männern der Bergstämme: Schwarzohren, Felsenkrähen, Mondbrüder und Brandmänner. Dazu könnten noch weitere Männer kommen, denn Gunthor versucht in der Zwischenzeit, weitere Bergstämme aufzurühren. Er fragt sich weiterhin, was sein Vater wohl von diesem Haufen halten sollte, schließlich ist er sich selbst unsicher, ob er eher ihr Anführer oder ihr Gefangener ist. Er verkündet, dass er seinen Vater erst einmal alleine sprechen wolle, aber Ulf, Chella und Shagga misstrauen ihm und wollen mitgehen. Er bestimmt einige Männer, die für ihren Stamm sprechen und ihn begleiten sollen: Chella für die Schwarzohren, Shagga und Conn für die Felsenkrähen, Ulf für die Mondbrüder und Timett für die Brandmänner. Als er aufbricht, bittet er die anderen, sich nicht gegenseitig umzubringen, während er weg ist. Es missfällt ihm, wie die Bergstämme in ihren Räten Entscheidungen treffen: sie reden und streiten unendlich lange, weil sie der Auffassung sind, dass jeder gehört werden muss, sogar die Frauen. Die Brandmänner gelten als die gefürchtetsten unter den Bergstämmen, und selbst bei ihnen ist Timett noch gefürchteter, weil er sich bei einem Ritual selbst ein Auge ausgestochen hat, um seinen Mut zu beweisen. Tyrion und Bronn hatten sich bei dieser Geschichte über ihn lustig gemacht, hatten in dessen Nähe aber selbst Respekt. Sie reiten zum ersten Stützpunkt des Lagers auf der Bergstraße, und Tyrion verlangt den Kommandierenden zu sprechen. Als dieser Tyrion erkennt, gibt er ihm schnell eine Eskorte mit, die ihn vorbeiführt an verbranntes Land und zerstörten Gebäuden in die Flusslande und zum Grünen Arm des Trident. Er sieht zwar keine Leichen, dafür aber viele Raben und Aaskrähen, woraus er schließt, dass hier vor kurzem noch gekämpft worden war. Eine halbe Wegstunde vom Kreuzweg entfernt hat Lord Tywin das Lager seines Heeres aufbauen lassen, hunderte Lagerfeuer und unzählige Banner spannen sich über ein weites Feld. Als sie das Lager betreten, kommt ihnen eine Schar Reiter unter Führung von Ser Flement Brax entgegen, der sehr erstaunt ist, Tyrion zu sehen. Er erklärt Tyrion, dass dessen Vater das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg als Hauptquartier gewählt hat, was Tyrion schmunzeln lässt. Tyrion verlangt, sofort zu ihm gebracht zu werden. As they pass the many banners, Tyrion guesses that Chella’s count cannnot be far wrong. He also notes that his clansmen are awed, which pleases him; the more impressed they are by the power of House Lannister the easier they will be to control. When they arrive at the inn, Tyrion is pleased to see the body of the innkeepter Masha Heddle rotting in a gibbet. When the stableboys emerge hesitantly to take their horses, Shagga is suspicious but Tyrion is able to convince him. Houseguards at the door direct Tyrion to his father in the common room. Lord Tywin Lannister is sharing ale with his brother, Ser Kevan Lannister. Kevan sees Tyrion first and expresses surprise, but Tywin only remarks that the rumors of his demise were unfounded. Tyrion tells his father that he is sorry to disappoint him, feeling uncomfortable with his deformities under his father’s gaze. He quickly covers his discomfort with a quip that he is thankful they started a war for his sake. His father takes the opportunity to chastise Tyrion for going meekly with a woman; his brother Jaime would not have gone without a fight. Tyrion replies that Jaime is also taller. Lord Tywin then explains that Lannister honor demanded they go to war after Tyrion was captured. Tyrion asks them how that war is going. His father explains that Jaime has been covering himself in glory, smashing the forces of Lords Piper and Vance at the Golden Tooth and pushing on to defeat the main Tully forces outside Riverrun and capture Edmure Tully. Lord Blackwood has fallen back to hold Riverrun against Jaime, but the other lords have dispersed to their own lands. Many of these lords have now fallen one by one to Lord Tywin’s army, leaving only the Freys and Mallisters to oppose them. Lord Tywin in not concerned; he knows that Walder Frey will not bestir himself until the winner is clear and Jason Mallister lacks the strength to stand alone. The only real threat is that the Starks or Arryns will interfere. Tyrion tells them they need not worry about the Arryns, but the Starks are another matter. He is informed of Eddard Stark’s arrest and that Robb Stark has called the Stark banners. Tywin remains unperturbed, declaring that Robb is only a child. When Tyrion questions how Cersei has convinced King Robert to imprison his dear friend Ned, he learns that the king is dead and Joffrey now reigns. Tyrion immediately understands that his sister is the true ruler and knows that things will be very different. Tyrion is then offered a command in the army: he is to handle Marq Piper and Karyl Vance, who have been raiding Jaime’s supply trains across the Red Fork, and Beric Dondarrion, who has been harassing Tywin’s forging parties. Tyrion is not impressed with this command of perhaps 20 men, so he reveals to his father he has a promise to keep: weapons and armor for 3,000 clansmen and wagons to carry them. Then the door opens with a crash as the Captain of the Guard flies across the room. Shagga stamps in, followed by the other clansmen. Lord Tywin coolly asks who they are and Tyrion explains that they followed him and he wants to keep them. The clansmen insist that free men have the right to sit on war councils. Once Tyrion has introduced the clansmen, he introduces his father, complete with all his titles. Lord Tywin claims that even in the Westerlands they have heard of the prowess of the mountain clans, and asks what brings them here. The reply is horses, silk, and steel. It is then that news arrives that Robb Stark’s host is coming down the kingsroad. Lord Tywin is pleased that he will be given such an easy chance to defeat House Stark so he can turn his attention towards Stannis Baratheon. He gives orders that Ser Addam Marbrand fall back to draw the northerners further south, harassing them along the way. After ordering the army assembled, Tywin compliments the clansmen’s fearless reputation and promises that if they fight for him he will provide them with all that Tyrion promised them and more. The clansmen insist that they are being promised what is already owed. Tywin quickly covers by claiming that his words were a courtesy and that his boldest knights fear to face the northerners. Timett takes the bait and declares that the Burned Men fear nothing. With the Burned Men agreeing, all the other clans agree, but only if Tyrion accompanies them into battle until the promises he made them are honored. Handelnde Personen: *Bronn *Chella *Conn *Flement Brax *Shagga *Timett *Tyrion Lennister *Tywin Lennister *Ulf Erwähnte Personen: *Cheyck *Dolf *Gunthor *Gurn *Jaime Lennister *Timett (Vater des Timett) Orte: *Bergstraße *Flusslande *Gasthaus am Kreuzweg *Grüner Arm *Kreuzweg *Trident Begriffe: *Bergstämme **Brandmänner **Felsenkrähen **Mondbrüder **Schwarzohren *Haus Brax *Haus Lennister Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_56 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/057/index.html Einzelnachweise